


midway through an eternity

by Imatableclock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal Merlin, Immortality, Merlin POV, POV First Person, Poetry, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imatableclock/pseuds/Imatableclock
Summary: i’ve watched time crawl,watched it inch and speed.i’ve stopped on the middle,as it kept pushing me





	midway through an eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ever on and ever back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610305) by [SomeTorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeTorist/pseuds/SomeTorist). 

> I wrote this a while ago because feels. Dig in.

where do I lie,

in this pathway of time?

travelling along

an infinite path. 

i’ve passed enough milestones,

for them all to look the same. 

i’ve buried enough bones,

the gravestones are all the same

there are days (weeks, years, centuries)

when everything blurs as i pass by. 

there are days (months, decades, millennia)

when each step is a wait 

i’ve watched time crawl,

watched it inch and speed. 

i’ve stopped on the middle,

as it kept pushing me 

and I look on as it stretches,

ever on and ever back. 

and I am stuck

midway through an eternity 


End file.
